Ice Queen
by ElfinKat
Summary: Songfic Sequel to “Don’t Lose My Number”


Title: Ice Queen

Author: ElfinKat

Author E-mail: gregore1@graceba.net

Category: Angst/Darkfic

Keywords: Ginny, Draco, Sad People, End of the world, Voldemort, 

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Summary: Songfic Sequel to "Don't Lose My Number" Ginny has just left Billy to

search for Voldemort. Sources have led her to the abandoned moors in Scotland.

Will she be able to find him before winter takes her life. Read on to find out what

happens to her in her quest to stop the evils of Voldemort from destroying the 

world.

Disclaimer: The song Ice Queen is by the wonderful band (IMHO) Within Temptation and 

Ginny is owned by J.K. Rowling. The idea for this songfic is mine *** **cackles * 

ALL MINE !!!!! * smiles at all the people staring at her weirdness *

Author's Note: UGH! This thing took me soo long and its sooooo short! * mentally kicks her lack of creativity. Oh well, enjoy, I've already got most of the next one written and its very long compared to his one. * beams proudly * but don't think that if you skip this little one that you'll be able to read the next one and not be confused. Well, actually maybe you can, but don't and please review, for me, pretty please!

Ice Queen 

It was the beginning of winter when she escaped the Dark Forces after her defeat of Neville. Yet now the leaves had fallen. The skies were cold, bleak, and grey. The night was constantly closing in on the shortening, wavering days. The birds had long ago flown away to warmer shores. Oh how she wished she could do as they did. Just spread wings and fly away, away from the sorrow, anger, hate, and fear of the world Voldemort was creating. Alas she knew that she could do no such thing and stop thinking those thoughts since they only made things worse. Yes she had to have hope, but that hope had to be something that would help the people of the world and not just for her gain. She had to remember Billy and the rest of the world that was counting on her. She had to keep their hope alive through her. Keeping her head up she was forced to continue. Winter was almost at its height and she had to find shelter before the Ice Queen got a good foothold on the land and froze her to death.

When leaves have fallen 

_And skies turn to grey_

_The night keeps on closin'_

_In on the day_

_A nightingale sings a song of farewell_

_You'd better hide for her freezing hell_

_On cold wings _

_She's coming_

_You'd better_

_Keep moving_

_For warmth_

_You'll be longing_

_Again _

_Come on, just feel it_

_Don't you, see it? _

_You'd better believe it _

Looking around on the moors of Scotland at where her quest had led her. The whole land was once alive and beautiful but now they are barren and waste. She tried to find shelter with the people she gained information from, but for fear they refused. So reluctantly she would hide under any and all logs and holes she could find that were suitable for shelter that she could find. The thought of dying now that the mission was almost fulfilled was unbearable. All she had to do now was find Voldemort and kill him. The thought seemed so simple that it was all that was driving her forward now. She hadn't eaten for a day or two and the wind was bringing a smell like rain and the feel of extreme cold.

_When she embrases _

_Your heart turns to stone _

_She comes at night when you're all alone_

_And when she whispers your blood shall run cold_

_You'd better hide before she finds you_

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen_

_The ruins of our world_

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen_

_The ruins of our world _

Just then a lantern's light was seen at the end of the path near the horizon. Hoping for friends since the DeathEaters rarely came to the barren and empty lands. That was because the only occupants were weak and sickly fugitives at their last hopes of freedom that typically died anyway. She stood there, dumb and numb from her lack of food and the cold. Finally a carriage came to a stop in front of her. To her dismay it was a DeathEater on patrol for any daring or bold freelancers. It all happened so fast she couldn't stop him or defend herself. Before she knew it she was bloody and chained in the back of the carriage. Luckly for her, though, the carriage shielded her from the wind as the first yet late snow of winter began to fall. She also had a bowl of water and a loaf of bread with a small amount of cheese and fish. For now, imprisonment was the best thing to happen to her in three days.

She covers the earth with her breathtaking cloak 

_The sun awakes and melts it away_

_The world now opens its eyes and sees_

_The dawning of a new day_

_On cold wings _

_She's coming _

_You'd better _

_Keep moving_

_For warmth_

_You'll be longing_

_Again_

_Come on_

_Just feel it_

_Don't you_

_See it?_

_You'd better believe_

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen_

_The ruins of our world?_

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen_

_The ruins of our world?_

**The End **coming soon is "Caged" followed by "Dark Wings"


End file.
